Forever (Saga Crepúsculo)
by Disyre
Summary: La hermana de Bella, Layla, deberá enfrentarse a varias decisiones complicadas que pondrán en peligro su vida y la de sus seres queridos. Una adaptación de la saga crepúsculo con personajes nuevos. LaylaxCarlisle BellaxEdward Todos los personajes, excepto la protagonísta, y parte de esta histotia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.
Nuestra madre nos llevaba al aeropuerto con las ventanillas del coche bajadas. En Phoenix, la temperatura era de veinticuatro grados y el cielo de un azul perfecto y despejado. Mi hermana se había puesto su blusa favorita, sin mangas y con cierres a presión blancos; supongo que la llevaba como gesto de despedida porque mamá se la había regalado por su cumpleaños.

En la península de Olympic, al noroeste del Estado de Washington, existe un pueblecito llamado Forks cuyo cielo casi siempre permanece encapotado. En esta insignificante localidad llueve más que en cualquier otro sitio de los Estados Unidos. Mi madre se escapó con nosotras de aquel lugar y de sus tenebrosas y sempiternas sombras cuando yo apenas tenía cuatro años y mi hermana Bella unos pocos meses.

Ambas nos habíamos visto obligadas a pasar allí un mes cada verano hasta que por fin me impuse al cumplir los doce años; así que, en vez de eso, logré quedarme con mi madre. Después de todo, Charlie no era mi verdadero padre. Esto era algo que mi hermana Bella no sabía y, por supuesto, ninguno de mis supuestos padres me lo habían contado. Por suerte o por fortuna… mis fuentes eran otras.

Para una niña de once años resulta duro enterarse de que aquellos que creías tus padres no lo son y es peor cuando tu nuevo mundo está envuelto de seres oscuros que se alimentan de sangre humana. La primera vez que vi a un vampiro me quedé petrificada, ver su boca llena de sangre hizo que entrara en pánico y rezara, por primera vez en mi vida, por sobrevivir.

Mi corazón se aceleraba mientras el vampiro se acercaba cada vez más, creía que iba a morir sin volver a ver a mi familia hasta que vi cómo un extraño objeto cruzaba el horizonte y rebanaba el cuello de mi atacante. La cabeza calló rodando al suelo poco antes de que aparecieran un grupo de jóvenes, ataviadas con ropas negras, justo delante de mí. Aún hoy no soy capaz de recordar lo que ocurrió después de eso porque me desmallé y caí al suelo redonda.

Cada día que pasa se me hace un poco más difícil fingir no saber nada de mi verdadero origen, mantener ese secreto por tanto tiempo me está carcomiendo y sé que mi comportamiento me distancia cada vez más de mi "familia".

Y lo peor era que Bella se exiliaba a Forks, un acto que le aterraba, ya que detestaba el lugar. Yo le había dicho que descartara la idea pero ella se negaba a escucharme, decía que nuestra madre necesitaba pasar más tiempo a solas con su nueva pareja, Phil, y como yo me iba a una universidad española era su única salida.

—Bella —dijo nuestra madre por enésima vez antes de subir al avión—, no tienes por qué hacerlo.

—Es que quiero ir —mintió Bella. Siempre se le ha dado fatal eso de mentir, pero había dicho esa mentira con tanta frecuencia en los últimos meses que ahora casi le sonaba convincente.

—No te preocupes mamá —interrumpí para ayudar a mi hermana con su mentira —yo cuidaré de ella durante los próximos dos meses en Fénix.

—Sí, pero cuando te vayas a la universidad ella se quedará sola —insistió— quiero saber si está segura de lo que va a hacer.

Desde el asiento del copiloto podía ver como mi hermana intentaba ser lo más convincente posible con su mirada pero sabía que terminaría flojeando.

—Ya te ha dicho que sí mamá —dije para desviar su atención de Bella.

—Saludad a Charlie de mi parte —dijo con resignación.

—Sí, lo haremos —añadió Bella mientras salíamos del coche para subirnos al avión.

—Os veré pronto —insistió—. Ambas podéis regresar a casa cuando queráis.

—Lo sabemos mamá —dijo Bella.

—Volveré tan pronto como me necesites.

Pero en sus ojos vi el sacrificio que le suponía esa promesa.

—No te preocupes por nosotras —le pedí—. Todo irá estupendamente. Te quiero, mamá.

Nos abrazó con fuerza durante un minuto; luego, subimos al avión y ella se marchó.


End file.
